1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility bags for carrying clothing and other items. In particular, the present invention relates to utility bags which are generally rectangular in shape and sized to fit into an athletic locker or under the seat of an airplane.
2. State of the Art
Utility bags for carrying clothing and other items are well known, and such bags have come in various sizes and shapes. Utility bags have been commonly used as carry on bags for airline travel. In addition, another major use for utility bags is carrying athletic clothing and equipment. A patent search developed the following U.S. patents which are relevant to the present invention:
Feinberg et al: U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,112, issued Apr. 14, 1970. PA0 Leachman: U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,632, issued Mar. 17, 1953 PA0 Shaw; U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,478, issued Mar. 14, 1916 PA0 Katz et al: U.S. Pat. No. D. 270,873, issued Nov. 24, 1983 PA0 Plough: U.S. Pat. No. D. 265,268, issued Jul. 6, 1982 PA0 Pfeiffer: U.S. Pat. No. D. 262,072, issued Dec. 1, 1981 PA0 Rabinowitz: U.S. Pat. No. D. 243,637, issued Mar. 8, 1977 PA0 Canton: U.S. Pat. No. D. 238,010, issued Dec. 9, 1975 PA0 Milette: U.S. Pat. No. D. 227,946, issued Jul. 24, 1973 PA0 Anderson: U.S. Pat. No. D. 151,950, issued Dec. 7, 1948.
The bags of the prior art generally either open from the tops thereof, or open into two equal halves about a vertical hinge axis, or have one of the larger broad sides thereof pivot open about a horizontal hinge axis positioned in the bottom floor of the bag. Heretofore, there has been no disclosure of a utility bag capable of carrying clothing as gym clothes, towels, shoes, personal grooming items, and sports apparatus such as tennis rackets, wherein the bag has a generally rectangular shape, has one of its smaller, rectangular, sides adapted to be pivotally opened about a vertical axis in one of the larger, rectangular sides, and is sized to fit conveniently into an athletic locker or under the seat of an airplane.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel utility bag formed of fabric exterior sides, with the bag being adapted for carrying clothing, such as gym clothes, towels, shoes, as well as personal grooming items, and sports apparatus such as rackets, balls, etc., wherein the bag has a generally rectangular shape, has one of its smaller, rectangular, end sides adapted to be pivotally opened about a vertical axis in one of the larger, rectangular, broad sides, and is sized to fit conveniently into an athletic locker or under the seat of an airplane.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide such a novel utility bag having its front opening door formed by spaced, rectangular, fabric panels which are separated by relatively narrow, perimeter, fabric panels such that an enclosed pouch is formed in the door, with the pouch having an access through the top of the door for receiving such items as wet swim trunks, damp towels, etc. A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a novel utility bag having a plurality of pockets located on the inner face of the front opening door, i.e., the face of the door which faces the inside of the bag when the door is closed, wherein the pockets are adapted to hold various grooming items.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide such a novel utility bag having an interior shelf which can be folded to a position lying along an inside wall of the bag or can be positioned horizontally in the interior of the bag such that the interior of the bag is divided into two compartments, with the upper compartment being suitable for accommodating clothing, towels, etc., while the lower compartment is suitable for holding shoes and other items which are desirably maintained out of contact with the clothing and other items in the upper compartment.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide such a novel utility bag having a lightweight, internal framework comprising a pair of spaced, substantially rectangular, rigid frame members combined with elongate, upper and lower, generally U-shaped, stiffener sheets positioned between the upper and lower sides of the frame members, such that the fabric exterior sides of the bag are maintained in a rectangularly-shaped, substantially taut condition.